In The Arms of Another
by TraipsingExodus
Summary: A round of bitter panacea for all in attendance.


The deployment had been relatively short. "Dick waving," Rumble had called it, admist reprimand for his language from Trist. The time the two spent on the forward lines had largely been impersonal. Tristana was thankful – it would have been intensely awkward for her to explain the situation to Teemo. The two had had the good fortune to be sent back to Bandle City on the same caravan, and better still, on a caravan free from the awkward moments Teemo's presence would have invited.

It was as the caravan approached the tottering pile welded, riveted and precariously perched buildings that comprised Bandle City that Tristana spoke her concerns. She looked about the caravan, and satisfied that the rest of the yordles on board were sleeping said, "I dunno, it feels wrong not telling him anything." Rumble looked up from her lap where he lay with a quizzical expression. "Teemo, I mean. For the longest time people wouldn't shut up about the two of us. I just started ignoring questions after a while because, I dunno, it got really dull and annoying. But I can't help but think that maybe he bought into it and started believing it after a while."

Rumble sat up. "Didn't you two date for a while?"

Tristana scoffed. "No, we went on a 'date' as far as everyone was concerned but it was just me having dinner with him after he came back from a really long solo mission. I don't want him turning into Veigar. He's come close to it before." She sighed. "I don't know how he'd take this."

The mechanic rubbed his chin. "Uh, badly. Probably."

Tristana almost laughed at the bluntness of his comment. "You've got a way with words, don't ya?" She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Maybe I'm worrying too much." She watched the gates to the city close behind them as they crossed the threshold and added, "Want to come by my place for dinner?"

"Do you have somewhere I can leave Tristy?" he asked.

"Why else would I ask?"

* * *

Dinner was a bland affair – with only Bandle rations in her cupboards, neither of the two lovers had as much interest vested in what was on their plates so much as who sat before them. Perhaps too much interest. The clatter of half-empty tins marked the beginning of frantic undressing amidst the sounds of wet kisses and scraping chairs. Tristana flopped flat on her back upon the table and said before a mouth silenced her, "Let's not ruin the entire kitchen alright?"

The two settled finally on her couch, panting and exhausted. She pulled a blanket from a nearby basket and threw it over herself and Rumble. "I'm gonna feel this tomorrow, that's for sure," she breathed. Rumble looked proud of himself. "What's with that expression, huh? Gimme my blanket!" She made to tug the blanket off him when a knock rang out on her door. Both Yordle's faces fell. Tentatively, Trist got up and pulled open her curtain a fraction. All tenseness in her frame dissipate and she let out a long sigh. "Just Lulu," she said back to Rumble. "One second!" She hustled over to the kitchen and reemerged wearing the cloth portion of her chest piece and panties.

She cracked the front door. "Lulu? What's up?"

Lulu seemed entirely oblivious to both Tristana's choice of clothing and how thin the crack the gunner was speaking through. "I got a letter from Poppy she wanted me to give you. I've gotta go give one to Rumble too."

"Uh, did she send Teemo first?" she asked, concerned.

"No, Teemo had to talk to her about something so she had me do it," she said proudly. Tristana privately wondered if Poppy actually had no one else to ask to do this. She was surprised that Lulu hadn't turned the contents of the letter into icing on a giant cake.

"Uh, okay, gimme the letter then. And uh... just slip Rumble's under his door yeah? He told me on the way back to the city that he had to go do something so he's probably not home yet." It was a terrible, transparent lie. But Lulu was – perhaps not a dim bulb, but certainly one that glowed the wrong color.

Lulu's eyes widened. "Maybe I can turn the letter into some kind of alarm so when he opens the door it shouts the message at him. That way he doesn't have to read it at all!"

"Lulu, just...just slide the letter under his door, yeah?"

The sorceress looked a bit put-out but nodded nonetheless. "Okay. Let's go pix!" She turned to leave before adding, "Oh, and say hi to Rumble for me!"

Tristana looked alarmed. "Uh what?" Lulu pointed at Tristy, sitting not more than twenty feet from the front door. "O-oh, I think he's probably in the area doing something." Lulu shrugged and waved good-bye before she skipped off down the lane.

The gunner closed the door slowly before pressing her back against it and sinking to floor amidst a heavy sigh. "I'm so glad Lulu's so oblivious." She looked at the letter in her hands. "Why did Poppy write me a letter? That's so weird of her. She likes talking at me way more." Rumble, now partially dressed shrugged and sat down beside her. "Well, apparently you've got one too so might as well read this."

_Tristana and Rumble, _

_I don't care who, but one of you is telling him. Better it be from those involved than through the grapevine._

_Regards,_

_Poppy_

The color drained from Trist's face as she finished the letter, aloud. "Ugh. I'll do it," she said after seeing the look of horror on Rumble's face. "He'd take it better from me anyway."

* * *

It would come to pass that he did. Or would have, had some unfortunate news not come along immediately after Trist finished breaking the news to the scout. An official looking Yordle had interrupted their conversation at a cafe and pulled Teemo aside. He handed him several scrolls of parchment as well as cartography supplies before saluting and heading off. Teemo returned to the table looking sullen.

"Solo mission. Might take weeks," he said shortly.

Tristana felt a stone slip into her stomach. "Um...well, at least you can look forward to getting some cupcakes with me when you get back, right?"

Teemo looked up from the orders he was reading and sighed. "Just us?"

Tristana felt the stone grow several sizes. "Y-yeah. Sure."

"Be seeing you then." He returned the hug she offered him only halfheartedly and marched off towards the barracks.

Rumble had been waiting outside her house like she had asked him. "Didn't go well did it?" Her face spoke volumes.

Trist rubbed her temples. "Would have if he didn't get solo orders like right after I told him. I mean like, RIGHT after I told him."

Rumble pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. He's a soldier." Tristana sighed and pulled Rumble inside her house.

"Just make me forget about this."

And lost in the pleasures only the touch of another could bring, she did.

For a while.


End file.
